


scar tissue

by nightbloomings



Series: prompts [9]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Guilt, M/M, Reunion Sex, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbloomings/pseuds/nightbloomings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Call it a fit of..." Michael said, when Trevor had agreed with a cocksure laugh, "loneliness, I guess. Whatever."</p><p>It was more than that, though; it was a longing for something they’d had before. The circumstances would never be the same, but maybe they'd find that common ground in new territory, new surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scar tissue

It was a week before it happened. He’d known it was coming from the moment he walked away from Trevor in the rig; that it’d only be a matter of time, of how long he'd be able to resist. He didn't want to think about why, even though he knew exactly what the reasons were. They were damn good together. And Christ, it'd been so long since he'd had a good fuck—like a real, genuine fuck. He and Amanda, they tried... but they were grasping at something that hadn't been there in a long time. And then Amanda left, and Michael wished he’d been able to hold out a little longer. But, night three in that big, soulless house alone and he'd called Trevor.

"Call it a fit of..." he'd said, when Trevor had agreed with a cocksure laugh, "loneliness, I guess. Whatever."

It was more than that, though; it was a longing for something they’d had before. The circumstances would never be the same, but maybe they'd find that common ground in new territory, new surroundings.

It was the familiar and the unfamiliar. His face between Trevor's thighs, his lips wrapped around Trevor's cock. That was familiar, even if he'd tried to forget it. The sounds Trevor made, and the way they burned through Michael’s core to pool at the base of his dick. That was familiar too. But the divots and bumps on Trevor's skin that Michael's fingertips glanced over, those were unfamiliar. The scars were scattered over his thighs, his stomach, his chest, his arms. Some deep grooves and others raised welts, and all reminders of everything Michael hadn't been around for.

But his fingertips had gone too far, too close to the bone, because suddenly Trevor huffed and shifted, pushing Michael's head away. Michael pulled up and knelt in front of Trevor, balling his hands into fists on either side of his thighs.

"Those, uh...” Michael paused, choosing his words. "Those weren't there last time."

"No shit." Trevor drew a knee up and rested an elbow on it.

“I mean, some of them... they're not good, T."

"Yeah, well, I’ve been fucking busy, Mikey. Alright?"

Michael nodded and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to know how he’d gotten them, but asking the question was a lot different than wanting the answer.

Trevor huffed and then got up on his knees, moving next to Michael. "Now come on, I didn’t come over here to talk shit through."

He pushed on Michael’s shoulder and Michael leaned forward, bracing himself with his fists. Trevor moved behind him, hands roaming over his hips and across his ass. He heard the soft pop of Trevor pulling a finger out through pursed lips, and then he felt the cool wet of the slicked finger pushing against his hole. He let out a shaky breath and spread his legs a little further, wanting more. Trevor worked him with his finger for a moment and Michael could feel Trevor's cock pressing against the back of his balls. It felt fucking good, getting attention in places that hadn't been touched since they were last together.

"Yeah..." Michael sighed, rocking back on his knees into Trevor.

Trevor grunted and withdrew his finger, bringing his hand up to rest on the small of Michael’s back. Then he took his dick in hand and brought it to Michael’s hole, teasing at the entrance for a moment before slowly pushing himself in.

"Ahh, fuck..." Trevor ground out, drawing out the words as he hilted himself.

Michael gasped, fingers gripping into the bed sheets. Trevor's thrusts were slow, gentle, and he figured he must’ve guessed it'd been a while since he'd been fucked like that. Trevor's hands moved to the inner curve of his hips and he pulled Michael back into him until they were flush, and then he began thrusting quicker, harder, controlling Michael’s hips with his hands.

"I mean, fuck," Trevor said, digging his fingertips into Michael’s skin. "What did you think? That I was just gonna wallow and fester without you, Mikey?"

Michael gasped, overcome by how deep Trevor was inside him. He let his head fall forward between his arms, his eyes falling on a set of reddened keloids on Trevor's thigh. He screwed his eyes shut.

"I mourned you," Trevor continued, his pace quickening more. "And then I moved the fuck on with my life. I did things, accomplished shit."

It was more than that, Michael knew. He’d known it from the moment he'd seen the scars on Trevor's face. It was the vices and the lifestyle, as much as the occupation. And whether he'd have been able to prevent any of it by being around, he couldn't say. Trevor had always been a guy who did whatever he wanted, regardless of circumstance and consequence.

"I’m my own man, Michael. My own boss. I’m the one in charge, now—no more partnerships, because if there's one thing I learned, it's that partnerships are tricky things. Not enough control, and y’know, turns out I _like_ control."

It was posturing, what Trevor was saying. The guy had an ego but Michael knew where his vulnerabilities lay. He knew because he'd preyed on them, all of them, ten years ago. It was a form of absolution, handing himself over to Trevor like this; but it was still selfish all the same, like everything else he did.

Trevor's grunts became strained, his thrusts more erratic and then he suddenly pulled out, coming hot across Michael's back with a shout. Michael took a few deep breaths, his own dick swollen and aching. He was about to reach back and take himself in hand, assuming Trevor would leave him to his own devices. He almost hoped for it, thinking he didn't deserve the gratification, until Trevor's hand snaked around under his stomach and gripped his cock. It took only a few quick, tight pumps to end him, and as he came, he felt a new, heavier guilt under the weight of how much more Trevor didn't know.


End file.
